broadening_horizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
SEASONS IN TURKEY
General Explainations about Seasons in Turkey Turkey is known as the cultural meeting point between east and west. The weather in Turkey is also a meeting point of distinct climates and weather patterns. Temperatures in Turkey vary from season to season and from region to region. There are four main climate zones in Turkey: the coastal areas along the Mediterranean and Aegean Seas, such as Izmirand Antalya; the eastern regions bordering Iraq and Georgia, such as the town of Karakose; the northern region along the coast of the Black Sea, including Istanbul, Samsun and Trabzon; and the central part of Turkey, which spans central Anatolia and encompasses Ankara. There is quite a difference between the climate of the coastal and the inland regions which tend to be at higher altitudes. TheTurkish weather reaches its extremes in central and eastern Anatolia and the Eastern parts of the country, with hot, dry summers when the temperatures may reach 42°C, and freezing, snowy winters. Turkey AverageTemperature: 13,1°C Hottest Year: 2010 15,1°C Coldest Year: 1992 11,4°C Average Precipitation: 624.6 mm Highest Precipitation Level: 2009 793.8 mm Lowest Precipitation Level: 2008 493.1 mm Average Humidity Level: 63.8% Highest Humidity Level: 1991 66.7% Lowest Humidity Level: 2013 59.6% Average Wind: 2.0 m/sn Most Windy Year: 1987 2.3 m/sn Least Windy Year: 2002 1.8 m/sn Average Number of Snow LyingDay: 28.7 Highest Number of Snow LyingDay: 55 ( 1992 ) Lowest Number of Snow LyingDay: 11.2 ( 2014 ) infos gathered by Elifnur Doğan6-G,Fatih Soydar 8-C, Aybüke Göral 8-B,Erzurumlu İbrahim Hakkı Ortaokulu List of sources: · http://212.174.109.9/veridegerlendirme/yagis-raporu.aspx?b=m · http://www.mgm.gov.tr/FILES/resmi-istatistikler/turkiye-ortalama-sicaklik-1.pdf · SERHAT SENSOY 1, ssensoy@dmi.gov.tr, Mesut DEMİRCAN 1, Yusuf ULUPINAR 1, İzzet BALTA 1 1. Turkish State Meteorological Service, P.O. Box: 401, Ankara, Turkey S'pring in Turkey' Turkey has a Mediterranean climate with plenty of sunshine, mild temperatures and a limited amount of rainfall. It is said that all of the four seasons exist in Turkey. Spring season is very well for visitingTurkey to experience beautiful nature, local life, mild temperatures and smaller crowds. Spring season in Turkey (March, April, May) is prime because the weather is moderate throughout the country and the days are long.The spring weather gets warm as summer approaches.The precipitation is mostly as rain in spring in all parts of Turkey. In spring,all the trees and plants get green.The birds sing and the weather gets warmer. The trees bring new leaves on their branches and bloom. Bees rush at the flowers. A lot of butterflies fly up in the air.Most of theTurks love spring. Turks start to have picnic with their families.People start wearing short-sleeved clothes. Mainly spring starts on the 21st of March and ends on the 22nd of June. Turks get very happy and celebrate spring’s coming on the 21st of March. This is an important day in Turkey. We call this day as Nevruz. Also all Turks in the World celebrate this day. People make a fire and jump over it. They dance and sing songs. Children turn the spinners. In spring children play hide and seek in the evenings, ski prope and dodge ball. Boys mostly play football. They also play traditional game “'Tombik'”. ' ' Records Average day time temperatures in some proviences (⁰C ) ' ' |} |} |} |} Gathered by İremnur Çiçek 6-J,Şimal Gökçe 6-C,Tuğçe Gören,Serpil Çelik 6-E, Erzurumlu İbrahim Hakkı Ortaokulu ' List of sources:' · http://www.climateandweather.com/weather-in-turkey · http://212.174.109.9/veridegerlendirme/yagis-raporu.aspx?b=m · http://www.mgm.gov.tr/FILES/resmi-istatistikler/turkiye-ortalama-sicaklik-1.pdf · http://www.tuik.gov.tr/UstMenu.do?metod=temelist Summer in Turkey Summer season in Turkey (between June 22 and September 23 ) is quite hot in five of Turkey's seven distinct regions. Generally, inJune, the weather is warm ( +21.1°C) and gets hotter and hotter in July and August (+24.3 °C and 24.1 °C). In central Turkey, the steppe climate is characterised by warm summers, while the hot weather in northern Turkey along the Black Sea makes this part of Turkey popular with tourists during the summer period. June temperatures in southeastern Turkey along theTigris and Euphrates rivers are hot and temperatures are high. The sea breezes along Turkey’s Aegean coast during June, July and August are refreshing, particularly in the midday heat of summer. Average temperatures in Istanbul in June range from 17 to 25°C.Temperatures along the Mediterranean coast in Turkey in June reach up to 30°C. The general temperature in the Black Sea region of Turkey is 25°C, with high humidity levels. Sea temperatures for Turkey in June are 20°C, and most of Turkey takes between 11 and 12 hours of sun slight a day along June. In July and August,Turkey has hot and long days.Turkey’sweather in July is perfect for visitors looking for a fun sum holiday in the sun. Summer is the driest season in Turkey and rain fall is very low. Records Average day time temperatures°C |} |} ' ' In summer Turkey Average Daily Humidity Level ( % ) ( 1975-2015) ' '''June : 56.7July : 53.8August : 70.6 '''Average Number of Snow Lying Day ( Year )' |} |} Gathered by Şerife Nur Yıldız,Başak Kürekçi and Nisa Kardelen Kuvvettaş ' 6-M,Çağrı Bulut,Melisa Tok and Eren Yiğit Bulut 6-D,Erzurumlu İbrahim Hakkı Ortaokulu' ' List of sources:' · http://212.174.109.9/veridegerlendirme/yagis-raporu.aspx?b=m · http://www.mgm.gov.tr/FILES/resmi-istatistikler/turkiye-ortalama-sicaklik-1.pdf · http://www.mgm.gov.tr/veridegerlendirme/sicaklik-analizi.aspx?s=m#sfB · SERHAT SENSOY 1, ssensoy@dmi.gov.tr, Mesut DEMİRCAN 1, Yusuf ULUPINAR 1, İzzet BALTA 1 1. TurkishStateMeteorological Service, P.O. Box: 401, Ankara, Turkey · http://www.yesiltopuklar.com/karadenizi-sonbaharda-gezmeli.html · http://www.renklinot.com/soru-cevap-2/mevsimlerin-ozellikleri-ve-belirtileri.html#ixzz3zrKIYHx4 · https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Climate_of_Turkey · http://www.holiday-weather.com/antalya/averages/ · http://www.hakkindabilginedir2016.com/kis-mevsiminin-ozellikleri-nelerdir-kisaca-2234.Aspx · http://www.weather2travel.com/july/turkey/ Autumn inTurkey It is the second best with mostly mild weather, but the days are shorter, the nights are longer, the sun goes down early, it has less heat and rain may begin again in October. In September, the weather is still hot (around +19.9 °C) and fine and it reaches its seasonal values to wards the end of the month (+14°C). Generally in September and October, the weather is very pleasant, seas are warm across the Aegean and Mediterranean coasts. In Turkey Autumn starts on the 23rd of September. And ends on the 21st of December. Towards the end of October, the temperature gets low and people start to wear thick clothes. Important fruits and vegetables grown in autumn are apple, mandarin, carrot, fig, quince, pomegranate, orange, cauliflower, cabbage, spinach, leeks, lettuce, watercress, radishes, onions and so on. The leaves turn yellow and begin to fall. The number of blossoms in the flowers start to get low. Plants and grass get dry in nature. Autumn is a very good season to travel to Turkey, if you are looking to experience discovering historical sites in depth, mild and comfortable temperatures, smaller crowds and local life, unique natural environments. Records Average day time temperatures (°C) |} |} |} |} gathered by Yunus Emre Felek 6-G,Elif Bahçivan 6-F, Sude Tuğrul 6-İ,Erzurumlu İbrahim Hakkı Ortaokulu List of sources: · http://212.174.109.9/veridegerlendirme/yagis-raporu.aspx?b=m · http://www.mgm.gov.tr/FILES/resmi-istatistikler/turkiye-ortalama-sicaklik-1.pdf · http://www.mgm.gov.tr/veridegerlendirme/sicaklik-analizi.aspx?s=m#sfB · SERHAT SENSOY 1, ssensoy@dmi.gov.tr, Mesut DEMİRCAN 1, Yusuf ULUPINAR 1, İzzet BALTA 1 2. Turkish State Meteorological Service, P.O. Box: 401, Ankara, Turkey · http://www.yesiltopuklar.com/karadenizi-sonbaharda-gezmeli.html Winter in Turkey Winter is one of the main seasons in Turkey and it is the coldest one. Winter begins on the 15th of December and ends at the end of February. The air temperature drops to minus degrees and seasonal rain and snow increase by this fall. Turkey's first winter starts in the North Eastern Anatolia moves westward. Winter air temperature is below zero in most areas and frost occurs. Precipitation is as snow, sleet, hail and rain. In winter sun light comes horizontally to the world. Therefore, the weather is quite cold. Winters on the plateau are especially severe. Turkey is found in the most severe winter conditions in Eastern Anatolia, too. Temperatures of −30 °C to −40 °C can occur in Eastern Anatolia Region,and snow may lie on the ground at least 120 days of the year with 1 meter of snow. In the west, winter temperatures average below 1 °C. People prefer to wear thicker winter and woolen clothes. Turkish people Celebrate the New Year at the end of December. In winter people prefer to skii and snowboard and children prefer playing snowball and making snowman very much in addition to skiing. Records Average day time temperatures (°C) Extreme Temperatures in Winter °C ( Year ) |} Average Number of Snow Lying Day ( Year ) Turkey snow covered number of days Between 1985-2015 TurkeyAverage Daily Sun Time ( hrs ) December: 3.0 January : 3.3 February : 4.2 Between 1985-2015 Turkey Average Daily Humidity Level ( % ) December: 73.4 January : 73.0 February : 70.6 infos gathered by Ekin Yavuz 8-J,Sude Tuğrul,Zeynep Sude Çurum6-İ,Aleyna Fatma Yılmaz 6-F,Erzurumlu İbrahim Hakkı Ortaokulu ' List of sources:' * http://212.174.109.9/veridegerlendirme/yagis-raporu.aspx?b=m * http://www.mgm.gov.tr/FILES/resmi-istatistikler/turkiye-ortalama-sicaklik-1.pdf · http://www.mgm.gov.tr/veridegerlendirme/sicaklik-analizi.aspx?s=m#sfB * SERHAT SENSOY 1, ssensoy@dmi.gov.tr, Mesut DEMİRCAN 1, Yusuf ULUPINAR 1, İzzet BALTA 1 3. TurkishStateMeteorological Service, P.O. Box: 401, Ankara, Turkey · http://www.yesiltopuklar.com/karadenizi-sonbaharda-gezmeli.html · http://www.renklinot.com/soru-cevap-2/mevsimlerin-ozellikleri-ve-belirtileri.html#ixzz3zrKIYHx4 · https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Climate_of_Turkey · http://www.holiday-weather.com/antalya/averages/ · http://www.hakkindabilginedir2016.com/kis-mevsiminin-ozellikleri-nelerdir-kisaca-2234.Aspx